Ten Songs, Ten Moments
by VietAngel
Summary: My response to the Ten Song Challenge. Contains drabbles centered around Callie, Mark, Erica, Addison, Cristina, George, Lexie, and Izzie.


**Title: **Ten Song Challenge**  
Author:** VietAngel**  
Paring:** See Below**  
Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Author's Note:** My response to the Ten Song Challenge posted in the ga_fanfic community on LiveJournal.

* * *

**1. Sarah Vaughan – "My Ideal" (Callie)**

Mark Sloan was going to Denver…with Lexie Grey. She had no idea why that bothered her so much, but it did. He was her person, her best friend. She knew she should be supportive—that's what best friends did, right? Still, she couldn't help but feel a little heartbroken.

Sure, Lexie was a nice enough girl…but that's just it, she was a girl. Mark was the kind of guy who usually went for women. Stubborn, aggressive women…like herself and Addison. Maybe she should have said something sooner. That whole thing with Erica was just…she didn't know what that was. What she did know was that she had feelings for Mark Sloan and now he wasn't hers to have.

"Fuck," she said as she slammed another shot of tequila. "Life sucks."

**2. The Kinks – "Tired of Waiting for You" (Mark)**

He thought he wanted to go to Denver, but now that he was here it didn't look so great anymore. Denver paled in comparison to Miami. He wanted to go to Miami…he wanted Callie. He was well aware of how horrible it was to be thinking of your best friend when another woman was under you, but what's a guy to do? He had encouraged Callie to go after Erica in the hopes that she would wake up and realize that he was the one she really wanted. His plan had backfired.

Callie didn't know what she wanted and he was tired of waiting for her to figure it out—and then came Lexie Grey. She was a great girl…cute, smart, funny…but she wasn't Callie. She was the exact opposite actually…skinny, pale, and timid. Voluptuous, tanned, and aggressive is what he craved…so much so that he was horrified when he called out her name instead of Lexie's as he finally got his release. Fuck.

**3. PJ Harvey – "Down By the Water" (Erica)**

She never thought she'd get her heart broken—ever. Hell, she was a cardiothoracic surgeon…she should have been able to fix it. Much to her dismay, she had discovered that there was no fixing heartbreak of the emotional variety. You couldn't replace it. You couldn't just remove the broken pieces and repair it with shiny new ones. You couldn't stitch it back together again. She wasn't even into women…but then Callie came along all gorgeous and flirty. Glasses suck. She should have just remained blissfully blind.

**4. The Bellrays – "They Glued Your Head on Upside Down" (Izzie)**

She was insane and she knew it. Denny was dead. DEAD. She was well aware that she shouldn't be able to see him, touch him, talk to him…definitely shouldn't be able to have sex with him. That was just crazy. Despite that, she felt comforted by it. She felt like she was getting a second chance at the love that should have been.

"Hey Iz, are you ok?" Alex asked. "You spaced out on me there."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. She wasn't fine. She was far from fine.

**5. Blood Brothers – "Love Rhymes with Hideous Car Wreck" (George)**

You watch her dancing with him and you can't believe this is what your life has come down to. You used to be the one to make her laugh like that, but it doesn't escape you that you were also the one to make her cry. She's _really_ beautiful, and the fact that this is the first time you've truly noticed that saddens you. She's a raven-haired goddess, and you dumped her for a Barbie whose love turned out to be a figment of your imagination.

You want a second chance, but you know you'll never get it. She's in love with him. She tamed the manwhore. He's in love with her too…you can tell by the way his eyes never leave her. He gives her everything you should have. So you slam another shot in honor of her happiness. She deserves it, and him—the only thing she didn't deserve was what you put her through.

**6. Thin Lizzy – "Jailbreak" (Cristina/Callie)**

"Come on Torres, you and me? We're going to dance it out," Cristina said as she turned the stereo on full blast. It's not that Callie had a problem with Thin Lizzy or anything…hell, it was her cd—but she just didn't know what the hell she was supposed to be "dancing out."

"Dance it out?" Callie questioned and she watched her roommate bounce around to the music with a beer in her hand.

"Get up," Cristina said, grabbing Callie by the hand and tugging her to her feet. "Now move!"

Callie shrugged and complied. After all, she didn't have anything to lose.

"Um, can I ask what we're dancing out?" Callie questioned.

"We're dancing out the fact that people with the last name Grey are ruining our lives. My person has turned into a person I don't even want to look at, and Lexipedia is sticking her fingers in your manwhore flavored ice cream," Cristina yelled over the music.

Callie couldn't disagree, so she danced…and soon they found themselves jumping on the sofa and laughing in a way neither of them had in a very long time. When they finally collapsed from exhaustion, they grabbed a second round of beers from the coffee table and clinked the bottles together. Cristina smiled and realized that maybe it was possible to have a backup person.

**7. Rilo Kiley – "Does He Love You?" (Lexie)**

She couldn't believe he'd called out Callie's name in bed. Sure, she knew that the beautiful Latina doctor meant something to him…she wasn't stupid—but still, she never expected this. She should have known better. She should have known that a man like Mark Sloan would never fall in love with her.

Once again she'd made a fool out of herself and she was so sick of being the laughing stock of Seattle Grace. He pleaded with her to stay, but she picked up what was left of her dignity, got dressed and high tailed it out of that hotel as fast as she could. She was going to seriously consider a change of career.

**8. Madonna – "Erotica" (Callie/Mark)**

"God woman, what are you doing to me? Just let me…" Mark pleaded as he watched her move. She could have made excellent money as a stripper. He sure as hell would have emptied his pockets for her any day.

"No. You can look, but no touching," Callie replied as she crawled toward the chair she'd tied him to. "You dated Lexie Grey. You left me for Lexie Grey…that's cause for punishment."

"This isn't punishment, Cal…it's torture!" he said, struggling against his restraints one again.

Callie just smirked—a devilish little smirk that caused him to squirm because he knew that meant she was about to do something evil. He cursed under his breath as she began to free his raging hard-on from his boxers.

"I'm sorry!" he screamed as she took him into her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I apologize, really. I'll do anything you want for the rest of our lives, baby. Please, just untie me."

Callie laughed, but she wanted him just as much as he wanted her…so she took pity on the man she loved and freed him from the silk scarves she'd secured him with. Before she could register what was happening she was on her feet, her panties were across the room, and he was inside her. Finally, they were where they belonged.

**9. Justin Timberlake – "Pose" (Addison)**

You can't believe you're doing this at your age. Then again you're not really surprised. The young bone crusher better known as your best friend has an uncanny way of talking you into things you don't normally do. It happens every time she comes to visit. She's the reason for the tiny tattoo of a four leave clover on your hip and she's the reason you're in a trendy club right now showing too much skin and dancing on a table.

Despite the unfamiliar surroundings, it's the best you've felt in a while. You have no worries and you're pretty sure that's a result of the alcohol, but you don't care. You've got a ton of men around you and your girl beside you…and for once everything is just fine.

**10. Soft Cell – "Tainted Love" (Mark)**

You feel like a complete idiot. You can't believe you let her force you into doing this, but really? You'd let her force you into anything. You kind of owe her. You wasted time with Lexie Grey when you knew the whole time that it was Callie Torres you wanted. So here you are on stage—singing karaoke. Mark Sloan doesn't do karaoke…unless Callie Torres asks him to. You glare at her and she's laughing so hard her face is beet red and she can't breathe….but she's happy. Embarrassing yourself is totally worth it.

**************************

Ten Song Challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.


End file.
